Serenity's Choice
by killer-alice
Summary: In a time of peace, there was two main kingdoms,rnthe Earth kingdom and the Moon kingdom...more inside!
1. Default Chapter

_Serenity's Choice_

_Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the powers and attacks of the prophecy child, Sailor Prophecy_

_By:Tiffany Marshall_

_Prologue_

_In a time of peace, there was two main kingdoms,_

_the Earth kingdom and the Moon kingdom. There was a _

_prophecy that a child would be brought forth from the _

_moon's queen, this child would have the power to bring _

_peace forever and sustain life, or bring war and death to_

_all.... which will she choose?_


	2. Forbidden Trip to Earth

_Serenity's Choice_

_Disclaimer : idon't own sailor moon ever, so show me some pity plz!_

_By: Tiffany Marshall_

_Serena was a 14 year old girl, not just any girl a princess of the _

_Moon Kingdom, unlike the other princesses of the universe she _

_was not aloud to love another other than her family. Serenity was _

_a beautiful girl with crystal blue eyes, long blonde hair done in the_

_traditional style of the royal family, two balls on top of her head _

_with hair trailing down from them. She was well mature for her age,_

_in her upper chest to be exact, she had lovely pale/tanned skin. Her_

_beauty was talked about throughout the universe. There was many _

_rules she hated, but the one she really hate was that she could never_

_go to the Earth, because it was forbidden to have contact with_

_Earthlings! She was the only one who had to follow that rule,_

_because she is the child of the prophecy._

_Serenity loved to break the rules, mostly during her studies._

_Maybe I could go there and come back without anyone knowing!_

_thought Serenity_

_Serenity! shouted Mr. Le Ver_

_I'm sorry Mr. Le Ver, its just I umm... need to go to the ladies room! luaghed _

_Serenity _

_You have five minutes! _

_Quickly, but gracefully,Serenity walked out of the study, to the _

_palace gardens._

_Serenity had the power to teleport anywhere she wanted._

_Here it goes,thought Serenity_

_Serenity Serena Moon! _

_Uh oh, I'm in sooo much trouble, thought Serena, how is it _

_she knows I'm always up to no good!_

_What do you think your doing, young lady!_

_Mother I was just goingto pop down there and see the flowers _

_and lakes, what's wrong with that, whined Serena._

_You know that contact between lunarians and earthlings are _

_forbidden for you! How could you disobey ME, shouted _

_Queen Serenity_

_I'm Sorry mother!_

_Three weeks later....._

_HOW COULD SHE LEAVE ME AND GO TO VENUS _

_TO SEE MINA AND QUEEN APRODITIE!! yelled Serena_

_If that is how it is going to be, then be it mother!_

_Moon child transport!_

_Down On Earth...._

_Its so ... pretty, no beautiful here, everything has its own _

_color and smell!_

_Is somebody in here? asked a manly sweet voice._

_Oh no, what am I going to do! said Serena_

_I said ... is there anybody in here?_

_Ummm y-yes I'm in here! called Serena_

_From behind some brush came a beautiful man with raven black_

_hair, gorgous, ocean blue eyes, lovely tanned skin, and the body _

_wow the body, you could see the muscles through his shirt!_

_Who are you and why are you in the palace gardens! asked the man_

_I'm in the palace gardens of the Earth Kingdom? Asked Serena_

_Yes, now tell me who you are and why your here?_

_Who are you to talk to me, a lady like that! yelled Serena_

_I am Prince Endymion Darien Shields_

_Oh, I'm sorry, I am also of royalty!_

_Of what, the dirt! laughed Darien_

_I'm Princess Serenity Serena Moon, of the Moon Kingdom! said _

_Serena proudly_

_(Darien's POV)_

_Wow, they never said the Moon Princess was that beautiful!_

_thought Darien_

_No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that._

_Noraml POV_

_I'm sorry for invading, but I must go, said Serena_

_No, stay I want to show you something that reminds me of you, _

_said Darien_

_Fine then I must leave, okay, said Serena_

_Okay_

_See this flower its perfect in everyway except one, said Darien_

_What's that, asked Serena_

_It thorns, said Darien_

_What is it called the dear Prince?_

_Call me Darien_

_okay Darien what is it called?_

_A rose, said Darien_

_Well I must go okay, my mother will be furious with me, _

_said Serena_

_If you ,must will I ever see you again Serena? asked Darien with_

_lust and wanting in his eyes._

_Serena saw this in his eyes, but truly didn't know if she would see_

_him again._

_I don't know Darien, but I hope so, because I love you ... I mean_

_like you, blushing she quickly said good-bye and turned away._

_Serenity wait!Yelled Darien_

_What is it, asked Serena_

_He walked over to her and whispered I love you too and kissed_

_her softly on the cheek, feeling the warmth under his lips._

_Th-thank you my Prince, said Serena_

_She turned and teleaported back to the moon._

_Good-bye my Moon Princess,called Darien_

_An on looker watch with pure hatred in her eyes, she now hated_

_Serenity even more!_


	3. The Deal and The surprise

**_I want to thank rockfreak2003, and Princessfor reading and reviewing_**. **_Disclamier:i don't own sailor moon! I do however own this story! _**_**my story! on with the chapter! It would really help if ppl will give some tips on how to make the storyline better!**_

_**Back on the moon....**_

**_What do you mean she is no where on the moon!_**

_**Queen Serenity please relax we wil.....**_

_**Relax! How can I relax when my ONLY daughter is missing!**_

_**I undersatnd how you feel, I bet she just wanted**_

_**to see you so she went to Venus.**_

_**Luna please just find....**_

_**Mother your home! called out Serenity**_

_**Where have you been, young lady,I thought you were**__**dead ! yelled Queen Serenity**_

_**Oh mother don't be a worry bug, I just went to Earth......**__**oops!**_

_**YOU WENT TO EARTH! **__**How could you disobey me Serenity!**_

_**I just wanted to see the flowers and I met a beautiful young **__**man, mother! His name is Darien! swooned Serena**_

_**You mean Prince Endymion, Prince of the Earth, how could you....**_

_**Queen Serenity you have a message from the Earth King and Queen...stated Luna**_

_**After Serenity's leave.....(on earth)**_

_**Endymion! yelled Queen Gia**_

_**Yes mother?**_

_**Who was that beautiful young lady with you in the gardens? asked Gia**_

_**Oh, that was Princess Serenity Moon, of the moon...**_

_**I know what kingdom she is from Endymion. **__**Why was she here son? asked King Triton**_

_**She said she just wanted to see the flowers and waters here father, said Endymion**_

_**Do you like her son?**_

_**Yes, she's like a goddess! I just wish our family's were allies not enemys.**_

_**That could be arranged Darien, I'll send Serenity's mother a request for a peace **__**treaty, how does that sound? asked Gia**_

_**But dear they could wipe us out in a second with that crystal! yelled King Triton**_

_**Hush dear!**_

_**I don't approve of this, but I will sign it, but when ever she is here I will be at **__**sea palace! said King Triton**_

_**Back on the Moon...**_

_**Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom **__**I hereby ask for our two kingdoms to become as one for our children and**__**for us. If we can come to a agreement, we can become great and even more **__**powerful then we are now.**_

**_Truly,_**

_**King Triton, Queen Gia, and Prince Endymion**_

_**Mother please agree to this! said Serena**_

_**Luna and I will talk this over and decide on who to send as our peace makers. **__**said Queen Serenity**_

_**And Serenity...**_

_**Yes mother**_

_**Go and wash up your inner guardians are here to see you. smiled Queen Serenity**_

_**All of them mother?**_

_**Yes dear!**_

_**Amy, Mina,Raye,and Lita, screamed Serenity **_

_**Yes dear**_

_**What about my outer gurdians? asked Serena**_

_**They are busy with making peace with Galaxia.**_

_**See you at dinner mother! yelled Serena as she ran off.**_

_**Luna,**_

_**Yes Serenity?**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**What do I think about making peace with Earth, I think it is a great idea! said Luna**_

_**SO who would you like to send Serenity?asked Luna**_

_**I would like to send my daughter and her guardians. said Serenity calmly**_

_**WHAT! Are you crazy she could mess it up Serenity! yelled Luna**_

_**LUNA**_

_**Yes...**_

_**Did you forget she is the reason for this treaty? asked Queen Serenity**_

_**Fine then it's settled, Princess Serenity and her inner guardians shall go to **__**Earth to make a peace treaty, and if anything should happen the outer scouts will come and help out. stated Luna I will get ahold of Artamis.**_

_**Moon palace gardens **_

_**Mina, Amy, Lita, Raye! yelled Serenity, Hi girls!**_

_**Serenity! yelled the scouts**_

_**I have missed all of you forever, how long has it been?**_

_**It has been exactly one year for us, said Amy,her beatutiful Mercurine blue hair cut short, pale skin **__**and blue eyes, and very smart. She is the Princess of Mercury, and Sailor Mercury. Plus my best freind!**_

_**It's been only two weeks for us meatball head ! said Raye. a beautiful girl, **__**with raven black hair down to her mid back, piercing violet eyes, tanned skin, the**__**Princess of Mars and Sailor Mars. We are close like Amy and me but you could never tell when we fight.**_

_**The last time I saw you was when we were six, said Mina and Lita. Mina **__**had blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, the Princess of Venus and Sailor Venus. My almost identical twin and friendlike sister. **__**Lita had long brown hair, always in a ponytail of course, forestgreen eyes, strong**__**and tanned skin. She is the Princess of Jupiter and Sailor Jupiter. Mybest friend and first person I ever met as a child, on the moon, as a friend.**_

_**I have so much to tell all of you!yelled Serena**_

_**What is it exactly Sere? asked Raye**_

_**Is it about boys? asked Mina and Lita**_

_**I hope it's about how your studies have been! said Amy**_

_**Nope its about boys Ams**_

_**His name is Endymion, but I call him Endy or Darien**_

_**Serenity! yelled Luna**_

_**Yes Mother, Luna, asked Serenity**_

_**So who is going to Earth to make peace with them? asked Serena**_

_**Peace with Earth, asked the scouts**_

_**You are my dear daughter! said Queen Serenity**_

_**No, really who is going mother? laughed Serena**_

_**You and the scouts are going Serenity!**_

_**US! screamed the girls**_

_**Cliffhanger I wonder how they react to this! Maybe they don't go or**_

_**maybe they call the outers for help too! or is it that something happens and Serenity disappears?**_


	4. A Girl Named Beryl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! But i do __own the attacks i made for Sailor Cosmos __I change Serenity's Sailor name to Cosmos cuz it is like her right hehe, I also want to thank the three readers who actually sent a review, princess, rockfreak, and Megan C. Thanks and tell ur friends about my story plz!_

_A Girl Named Beryl_

Somewhere under the palace.....

I hate that that Moon Princess, yelled a agirl of at least 19 standing at5'2", piercing Dark purple orbs galred at the person in front of her with trust and love, her long redorange hair flowing freely down her back,and her very unnatural pale skin.

Can you believe the Queen and King is having a peace treaty signing and letting that moon brat down here with her gurdians, except Raye of Course Jed, but can you? asked Beryl

Actually I can believe it, I also agree about the Moon brat coming here, she has suduced Endymion into loving her, but the tearty soundslike a good idea to me. said Jed a short but tall young man about 20 like the Prince and the other generals, short blonde hair, and dull blue eyes and oh the chisseled body.

After all said Jedaite, they have the crystal, I mean power and power equalswealth right?said Jed

What crystal, Jed? asked Beryl

Um I don't know what your talking about Terra! said Jed

Yes you do, now answer me!

Fine, its the Silver Crystal, it is able to destroy over a thousand galaxy's, but only an heir to the kingdom can control itI think.

I must go before Raye starts to worry, good bye Terra. stated Jed

I don't see what you see in that girl, other than never mind, good bye Cousin. sneered Beryl

I hate the name my father gave me!

As do I...

Wh-who's there, asked Beryl

Don't be scared Beryl.

You must and will destroy the moon kingdom if it means killing the ones you love, even Endymion!

No I couldn't!

He doesn't even notice you, he was suduce by that Moon brat Serenity.

I will kill her and take her title and kindom. But still who are you? asked Beryl

I'm your dead mother known as Metalica or the Negaforce

But but i thought u died.

i did but i'm still here in spirit i will guide u and give u power dearest daughter of mine, Beryl was hit with a dark ball of power after she was smiling, the down fall of the Silver Time is near and Serenity will be the cause not me!

what power is this mother? asked Beryl

Your haterd, she responed

You must gain control of Darien's generals dear said Metalica

Very well i'll be back

1 hour later

I have them all, but Kunzite put up a fight, he is the strongest.

Who are the other two? ask Metalica Zoicite and Malachite.Said Jedite

Now i must put ,my plan into action.where is Raye Jed in her Chambers

Princess Raye's Chambers

Raye! called Terra

Terra oh Friend how i have missed you, i'm here to make sure that.....

I don't care why ur here, u still owe me Raye you will repay me with this favor or Jed will be taken just like that,Beryl snapped her fingers to make an impression on Raye

Very well what is the favor Terra, asked Raye

ITs Beryl not Terra anymore!

Beryl what is the strange aura around u?

Just listen suduce the Prince.

But i can't Serenity is with him....

I don't care but i want her to see you with her prince got it.

Yes Beryl:(( said Raye crying

I Pray to the great goddessSelene please letSere forgive me, i don't want to hurt her, but i can't lose jed.

What she didn't know she already had.!

PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE AND GIVE ME SOME TIPS TO MAKE IT BETTER PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time . my computer crashed and I have to retype all of my new chapters. But I really am sorry please forgive me and keep checking back!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor moon!

The meeting and the hurtful feelings

Raye sadly walked down the earth palace gardens and found Sere and Endymion sitting together, she silenty prayed once more before whispering into Endy's ear.

Endy I need to talk to you for a second She whispered in a very sexy way. He smiled and kissed sere on the cheek and told her he would be back, taking Raye's hand he led her around a corner and smiled.

Yes. Dear Princess? He asked. He looked her up and down she wore a very revealing dress letting every curve of her body be seen well.

Well I have always had this crush on you, you see and She smiled licking his ear and gently blowing on it, and I just wanted a kiss from you before you and my princess are married. He smiled and began to feel a pulse in his pants.

O god I can't hold this back! He thought pulling her close to him he kissed her hard and long not loosening his grip. She moaned and he smiled letting his hands travel over body idly. He placed several butterfly kisses on her chest and neck.

Serenity stood up seeing that it was taking a very long time to just talk so she stood and crept up to the corner of the hedge and let a gasp escape her lips, both looked up surprised. Rae looked to the ground feeling guilty, so she fixed her hair and dress nodded to them both and ran off back inside. Endymion stood there shocked that Sere caught him his pants undone.

How could you Endy, you your so unreal! She cried running off to her room. She found Raye waiting in her room but she ignored her Guardians presance as she got ready for the treaty signing.

The scouts and their princess met the other earth royals in a big room with a table and four chairs in it, and a long peace of paper sat on the table awaiting the princesses and earth queen and prince signatures. The king had placed his earlier before his leave to his underwater palace. Serenity never once looked at Endy or Raye for fear her tears would fall again.

AS come to known I Queen Gaia and my son Prince Endymion have come to agreement that there will be peace with your family Princess Serenity. She said sadly

Yes I know and my mother, Queen Selenity, has always come to agreement with her advisors and me that we shall have peace with the Earth Kingdom, bringing you into the Silver Alliance! She said almost at tears. A tear drop feel onto the table and the table began to glow then exploded, the pieces hit Raye and she fell back killing her Serenity stood up and looked at everyone with hatred. She began to mumble and grow louder each time she repeated it.

The time has come for the prophecy to come to pass! The time has come fro the prophecy to come to pass! She screamed before she left the planet Earth. She returned home and told her mother what had happen. She watched as Earth began to turn into a dark evil place with out the protection of the moon royals at its side.

Sere, my daughter how could you do that to Raye she was your friend! Her mother asked

That is the part I didn't tell you mom. I caught her with Endy almost having sex with him, she was all over him! She cried before er mothers messenger cam bursting into the throne room and panting told her what was happening.

My queen Mercury it has it has been wiped of its kind in a bright light! He gasped

The queen looked at her daughter and began to cry sending sere to her room and calling Luna into her rooms.

Luna the prophecy is coming to pass. She cried. Serena will destroy everything!

Yes I know…. My queen Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and the other planets have all been wiped out of its kind! She cried before disappearing in a bubble.

My queen you mustn't! She screamed falling asleep. The queen stood and brought forth Raye's dead body and revived her placing her in a bubble as well. She brought forth each of the princesses dead corpse reviving and placing them, in a bubble. She did the same for the prince and smiled before going to her daughter and placing her in a deep sleep and into a bubble. After she had did everyone in her kingdom a girl appeared. She turned and screamed.

Beryl!

Ahh yes Queen Selenity I hurt your daughter I put Raye up to it! She cried lunging at the queen. Selenity held her crystal up high infront of her and cried tears falling down her face as she murmured three words she always knew she would hate.

Cosmic Moon Power! She cried , Beryl was sent away far into the universe, she screamed as she went that she would return and take over the earth and kill the princess herself! . The queen lay dying before she called forth nine transformation pens.

When the time comes Luna find each and everyone of them and give them each their pen! The outers will find out their selves you must find Sailors Venus, Mercury, Moon, mars, and Jupiter, then you must find my daughter! She said before the brooch and eight pens disappeared. She knew Luna and the others wouldn't remember until they realized that Serena was the princess until she and Endymion were reunioned. She also knew that Beryl would return so she had to risk their future forever, but she swore she would alwys watch over the princesses. She died as her last advisor Artemis was encased into a bubble and sent into the future 1,000 years later.

Ya ya I know crappy ending but Serenity's Choice two will be much better! R& R and give me some tips on this story to make it better!


	7. The new time1,000 yrs into the future

The new time 

After 1,000 years serena and the others were awaken and found given their powers. They discovered Serena was the princess and she defeated beryl. Not long after Serena did something with Darien and now she left will she be found? Now she holds two little secrets when she comes back to Tokyo!


	8. Serena found at last

I don't own Sailor Moon 

Serena Found at Last

A tall blonde woman walked through the park smiling. Her sky blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight, as she watched her two young children play in the sand.

"Momma! Darien won't leave me alone!" cried a smaller version of the blonde except her hair was cotton candy pink and her big red eyes. The woman smiled and kneeled, looking at the two.

"God you remind me of myself and my friend when I was 14 and him 21." She laughed. The boy smiled his deep ocean blue eyes shining. His raven black hair fell over his eyes making him look like his father. He winked at his mother and went back to teasing his sister.

"Rini, Rien dear I'll be right back, so don't move or talk to strangers!" the woman stood and turned her heel running her long thigh length blonde hair flying behind her. She ran to a tree and slide to the ground crying. She pulled a small gold locket from her pocket and opened it listening to the melody. She snapped it shut as two raven haired people walking towards her. She listened to their brief chat and began to cry harder.

"I swear I heard the locket Raye!" the man cooned.

"Serena is gone Darien. Once she found out we were together, she left." Raye smiled half- hearted. Darien looked down and then back up hearing the name meatball head. He took off running, Raye following. He stopped and stared at the two children infront of him in aw. One looked like Rini the other looked like himself.

"Rini?" he called. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hello…" She was cut off by her brother.

"Don't talk to strangers or Momma will get mad!" he yelled making her cry.

Mean while Serena rushed up pushing past Darien and Raye scooping Rini into her arms rocking her. She stood and faced her ex-lover and ex friend and fellow scout. They stared at her in amazement.

"Sere?" they asked. Serena shook her head and smiled a tear going down her face.

"No, no I'm sorry, I'm Rena Keller and these are m children Serena and Darien, Rini and Rien for short." She said weakly and smiled as Darien stepped towards her..

"Serena, why did you go? Why you leave and not tell me you were carrying our children?" Darien asked Sadly.

"You have the wrong person!" Sere cried. As Raye ran up with her old friends Mina, Lita, and Amy. Another girl came up to sere and started taling.

"sorry Serena I was late. I had to pick up Jazz and now here to get Rini and Rien" She smiled taking the kids away with her. Serena turned red and brought out the locket and handed it to Darien.

"Here, go ahead and give it to Raye, since you love her more."

Serena cried looking at him then to her friends tears streaming.

She ran past to her limo and got in and it took off quickly.

"What did you two do to Serena?" asked Mina,Lita, and Amy. Looking mad and upset.

Cliffhanger: What you think so far? What will Raye and Darien say and what will happen? R&R


	9. Darien's Visit

Ch3 DArien's Visit

Darien stood on the side of the street as an H3 Red hummer pulled up and four excited girls looked at him and smiled.

"Darien come on or you'll be late!" smiled Mina. The other three nodded and sat back against the seats.

Raye, girls I don't think i can do it." He said sadly. Raye smild and took his hand in hers, but he pulled away and got in. They drove to the richside of Tokyo and found Crescent Cov.

"Hey there's only one house!" Said Lita and Mina together.

"_Like _ Serena said we can't miss it." Raye said sourly. Darien looked at the house and found the gates and the guard.

"Pull up to that guy" He whispered. Raye nodded and pulled up stopping. Darien rolled down his window and grinned.

"Excuse me I'm here to see Sere..." He stopped " I mean Rena Keller" He smiled. The guy picked up a phone and nodded.

"Your expected, go on in" He said, the gate opening. The hummer pulled in and parked. They all got out and gasped seeing the pillers. Each of them stepped up to the pillar with their symbol and touched it. Suddenly there was a birght light and they were pushed back awayfrom, the pillars to their knees. On their foreheads were their royal symbols. Before any could speak a girl came out running.

"I'm sorry i thought you was trying to steal them forgive me.!" she cried bowing. Mina studied the girl and shrugged as two other girls came out wearing maid uniforms.The girl who ran out stood and walked to mina and smiled.

"Princess Minako, I"m Mitzi of Venus. I am your maid" Mitzi smiled and bowed. Another girl stepped up to Amy and smiled.

"Princess Ami, "I'm Angel of Mercury, I am your maid" She smiled.

"Hello Princess Lita, I'm Lee Anna, your chamber maid" She bowed. Serenity came from behind a pillar and smiled.

"These are your maids that were reawakened by me to help you while your here." Serena smiled. Raye and Darien looked at one another then to Serena.

"What about Darien and I?" Raye asked. Serena looked at her and smiled as two young girls a blondeand a silver haired girl appeared suddenly. The blonde had a star and moon under her right eye, while the other girl had a moon and sun under her left eye.

"Yes your highness?" they chimed.

"Star, Sunny where are the where abouts of Dani and Rory?" Serena asked. Sunny kneeled down and her eyes began to glow, Star placed her hand on Sunny's shoulder and smiled. They both stood and looked behind themselves.

"We are here Princess" called a young girl with a flame beneath her eye.

"I'm Rory, your maid Princess Rayianna" she snapped. The other girl had a target beneath her eye and she bowed.

"Endymion I'm Dani, your maid." She whispered. The four girls laughed and Rory and the others led their princessess away. Dani,Star, and Sunny bowed and left the two alone.

"Darien I can't lie, I have missed you dearly and I still love you!" Serena cried.Two small voies floated over the air and to the two.

"Momma, don't cry please" cried Rini as she stepped forward in a white dress with gold trim along the breast line.

"Daddy you hurt Momma again!" yelled Rien as he stepped up to his mom and patted her back. He wore a white tux with a red rose in the pocket. Serena stopped crying and kissed their heads and smiled.

"Go play in the labyrith, I need to talk to Daddy" she cooed. They nodded and ran off into the darkness.

"Sere...Serena tell me what they know please?" he cried.

"They know everything except that your tuxedo mask, the scouts are the girls, and that i'm Sailor moon. They must never know either." She cried softly. Darien brought her into his arms and kissed her, holding her close. Suddenly everything went pitch black, no sound only Sere and Darien's breathing.

Cliffie: hmmm darkness?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry guys I haven't updated in a long time i have been really busy with my personal life and now i will be updating soo nas i can! see ya soon!


	11. The Future Glimpse

Chapter 11

The Future Glimpse

I do not own Sailor Moon!

Thanks to all who have been waiting for this chapter I have the next chapter ready as well!

The darkness began to clear bring light causing the two to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes they were in a chapel. Darien and Raye stood at the alter hand in hand. Serena looked around and gasped seeing them together. Rini, Rein, and herself stood and walked from the chapel as the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite two people in holy matrimony." She heard as the doors were closed behind her.

Momma I thought you was ok with this?" Cried Rini. Sere herself began to cry, but stood tall.

"Well I have changed my mind." She smiles. The two children giggled as they hopped into the limo, Sere right behind them. The limo drove away quickly.

Inside Temple

Darien plastered a smile on his face as he muttered, "I do." Though on the inside he was screaming for Serena. He had no idea how he got here, but all he did know was he needed to get to Sere.

"Darien? Darien the ring!" Raye whispered. Darien snapped from his thoughts and placed the ring on Raye's finger and she placed his on him.

" By the power vested in me and the city of Tokyo. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest whispered. Raye smiled as Darien kissed her. Bells began to ring as the two made their way to the car and drove off to….

"Darien where are we going? The house is the other way." She looked at him and sighed.

"I know that Raye. I'm driving to Serena's place. Something isn't right…"Darien growled.

"Your right, we should have the kids not her!" Raye grinned as they parked. She jumped from the car and ran in and grabbed hold of Rien and Rini. They began to cry and scream. Darien came in and yelled for Serena and she appeared on the stairs and watched, finally running down and slapping Raye across the face. She quickly let the children go and held her cheek.

"You bitch how dare you hit your future queen!" Raye screamed.

"Queen, my queen? Ha I could kill you like nothing!" Sere growled holding Rini and Rein's hands. Raye growled and lifted her hand up and slapped Serena. Then everything went black, only Serena and Darien stood there. Serena felt the sting still and cried. The light appeared again and they stood outside the mansion again.

"Serena…we can't let that happen." Darien whispered kneeling down to her and holding her close. She nodded and looked at him.

"I got it, but one more kiss from you until it is all over." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly, before either could say something a scream was heard and they nodded standing up.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena screamed. She transformed and looked at Darien. "It's Rini and Rien!" She began to tremble and took off running into the labyrinth.

"Momma!" Rini screamed as the woman youma picked her up by the throat. "Rien we have to go back to the future!" She cried. Rien nodded and grabbed his sister's hand kicking the monster away.

"Time Key take us to the future of the 30th century!" He yelled as they both disappeared. Serena smiled and looked at Darien.

"What? They came from the future!" She smiles sighing a bit.

R&R please!


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 12 Confrontations 

I do not own Sailor Moon!

R&R and leave your tips!

Darien looked at Serena confused.

"Sere where they go?" He looked at her and began to shake.

"Like I said they are from the future." She grinned. He stopped shaking and looked at her.

"So you never were pregnant, you just left me!" He glared.

"I left you! You left me for Raye!" She screamed. He pinned her to the ground and looked down to her face. He slowly let her arms go and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. Bruising his lips as well as her own. She detransformed and ripped his shirt off and scratched down his chest. He growled and shoved her down and tore the front of her dress of and began to bite on her nipples. She groaned and tugged his belt off and pushed him back yanking away his pants and boxers. She herself took off what was left of her dress and smiled lowering herself onto his member. She rode him hard and fast. Tightening, and loosening herself as she rode. His head laid back moans escaping from his lips.

"Se-Serena!" He growled out lifting up and laying her on her back. He began to hammer against her small body. He groaned looking up towards he sky closing his eyes listening to her moan every time he went deeper into her. She let go arching her back up into him and fell back releasing. She moaned softly as he himself slid into her one last time and let go. He was exhausted and he left his member in laid on top of her falling asleep. Sere smiled as she created a blanket and laid it over them. 

"I love you Darien." She mumbled falling asleep. Raye watched from her balcony and smiled.

"Sere, my princess and great friend you have gotten him. I'm so sorry I took him from you again, I guess the past always repeats it self." She sighed wiping her tears away.

"Your still as beautiful as the first time I was you on earth with your princess." Called a manly, but sweet and soft voice. Raye froze and slowly turned around. There he stood. His short, blonde hair was prefect, with his azure blue eyes never leaving her or blinking. She lifted her hands up and created her symbol and began to glow.

"Mars Power! Make-up!" She yelled transforming into Sailor Mars. "The senshi of Passion and fire! I am the third senshi, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars I shall punish you!" Mars shifted her body and stood straight. She moved her arms up to her chest with her fingers creating her sign and moved her right first in a circle motion creating fire in a circle. Then she moved her left hand doing the same. She brought her arms out slowly turning in a circle creating a bubble of fire and flames around her moving all the time. She slowly brought her arms to her waist and bent down then shot her arms out towards him the fire flying towards him. He quickly smirked and took out a sword and hit it away hitting her down.

"Jadeite you asshole! Die, damn it!" She screamed, and then two tambourines appeared in her hands, they was Venus and her own. She was surprised but nodded and crossed her arms and did the same move from before, but the two musical instruments changed into two short swords. She smiled and they began to sword fight. Mars jumped up and kicked him down and leaned over placing the two swords together in a scissor manner and grinned.

"Got you, now you will…ugh!" She groaned and was kicked into the wall and fell to the floor. She stood and closed her eyes crossing the swords over her chest.

"Mars Phoenix Fire Bird!" She whispered and ran at him stopping half way as a bird of flames appeared engulfing Jed. He only smiled letting the fire embrace him.

"Although you still have a temper." Jed smirked He walked to Raye and she detransformed as she was pulled into the flames. He looked over her face smiling. Running his hand through her long, soft, raven black hair, and starring into her never ending violet eyes. He slowly lifted her chin up and rubbed her pale cheek leaning down and kissed her softly and long. She jerked back and surprised. She looked down falling to her knees in tears. Jew kneeled down taking her into his arms.

"Jed, I'm so sorry, I cheated on you. I did it so I could be with you. Beryl! She made me!" She cried breaking down into his arms. He himself began to cry, but held back his tears. It ached his heart to see her like this.

"Raye I still love you! Look at my betrayal to you." He couldn't hold back anymore. His tears begin to fall and Raye looked at him.

"Then we are even my love." Raye smiled and kissed him softly. They both smiled and the flames disappeared and they made their way to the bed falling into it and fell asleep in each other's arms, or so we thought. Jadeite opened his eyes and pulled a small red velvet box from his pocket and smiled kissing her forehead and put the box back into his pocket going to sleep.

CLIFFIE! What is in the box!


End file.
